Reapers In The Shadows
by Renegade175
Summary: In 2017,humanity no longer exists,due to a war between demons and saints. The Reapers face off against the the Shadows. Two Reapers,Jake and Eva,are best friends and they are unstoppable when they fight together,side-by-side. As the war draws to a close,the two get closer to each other. I do not own Eva,Xavier,or Shadow. Rated T for intense violence,language,and suggestive themes.
1. Prologue-Intro

**Reapers**** In The Shadows**

Prologue

_Third POV_

The year is 2017 and demons have waged war against each other on Earth. Making the place a living hell, humanity was completely decimated with no trace left of its existence. Demons inherited the world in the process and continued to battle over who will dominate the world. Using mixed arsenals of both modern and ancient weapons, the two sides of this demonic war won't stop.

The Shadows are the true demons from Hell on Earth. They serve the forces of evil and want to bring the world to its knees. They are fueled by the need for destruction, killing, torture, and pain. From the darkness, they plan to add fuel to the fire and just watch as the world burns. The Shadows are led by the Shadow, destroyer of saints.

The Reapers are angels in the form of demons. They fight for what's right and they are strong at heart. They are fueled by good deeds, saving others, and justice. From the light, they plan to rid Hell's true demons from the world and fix all of the damages that both sides have caused. The Reapers are led by Xavier, saint of ice.

There are two Reapers that cannot be stopped when they fight as a team. Jake Shaw, the Shadow Reaper. 26 years old. He's been to Hell and back, unscathed. Very short pitch black hair, grey skin, black horns with red streaks, dimly glowing blood red eyes; wearing dark grey jeans, a black spiked belt, a black hooded long-sleeve armor shirt, black gauntlet armor claws with slight red streaks and steel grey detail on both forearms, black foreleg-high strapped boots with one talon on both front-ends, and finally, a blood red ribbon hanging from the bottom of his shirt. A compound bow strapped to his back along with a dark grey sheathe of arrows hanging from his right shoulder, a tomahawk with a dark brown handle and a silver axe-head strapped to his belt against his right leg, two black pistols holstered at his waist, and a steel grey combat knife with a silver blade. That's all he is.

Eva Slattern, the Dragon Rider. 26 years old. She's one that should not be messed with. Long, smooth flowing pitch black hair, grey skin, black horns with red streaks, dimly glowing blood red eyes; wearing black thigh-high armored heel boots with silver holders and slight red markings, a long dark red hooded cloak, steel grey bracer armor on top of long black upper forearm length gloves on her arms, a black and dark grey one-piece breastplate with red markings that went from her chest to the upper abdomen above the belly. A long sword with a black handle, steel grey blade, and a red glow was her primary weapon. Her other weapons include a dark red combat knife with a silver blade and a black, fully-automatic pistol.

The fight is soon coming to a close. This stalemate cannot last. One side must win. And yet, the battle continues.

* * *

Chapter 1: Intro

_First POV [Eva]_

_January 17, 2017_

_0626HR._

I opened my eyes, more like they shot open, and found myself still in my bedroom, sitting up on my bed. _It was all just a dream. _I got up and walked into my bathroom, closing the door and turning on the water.

I took off my clothes and got in the shower, shivering as the cold water ran down my bare back. I slightly smiled in my mind as the water went from freezing cold to relaxing warm after a few moments. I washed up within a few minutes before turning the water off. I exited the glass shower and dried myself off with my dark red towel before putting on my usual battle armor.

Leaving my room, I started making my way to the mess hall to get some breakfast. After that, I proceeded to the training room for virtual combat simulations. I walked out onto the abandoned floor and just selected a simple simulation of a target. I walked up to the glowing orange hologram and immediately started slashing at it with my sword. The hologram flickered every time my blade struck.

"Are you always up this early, Eva?" The hologram disappeared as I turned around to see Jake, my best friend, walking up to me. I noticed that he carried all of his weapons at once, just in case of an attack. At that point, I put my sword back in its sheathe.

"Do you always get up at five, Jake?" I curiously ask, walking towards him, with the two of us meeting in the middle of the training room floor. I noticed that Jake was very slightly taller than me as we stood directly in front of each other, but he's always been a very slight difference in height between the two of us.

"Xavier has requested to see you right away." I rolled my eyes, annoyed over the fact that my brother wanted to see me. All of a sudden, without warning, the alarm blared throughout the entire base.

"_Jake Shaw and Eva Slattern, report to the Hangar 1D immediately for mission deployment."_

"Looks like Xavier will have to wait." I replied with a slight grin on my face. Jake and I started running through the corridors and eventually made our way to the designated hangar. Jake kept walking towards a metallic holding pen, marked 'KEX'. He opened it up as I started walking in a different direction, towards a much larger titanium pen, labeled 'DRAXA'. The pen was almost as tall as the hangar and half the length of the room. I turned around to face Jake as he stood across the floor. "I'll see you out there!" I shouted to him.

He nodded his head. "I know!" I turned back around towards the pen and casually opened the gate. I slowly walked inside and stopped after a few feet and stared into the darkness. Moving very cautiously, a large reptilian snout emerged from the shadows as I gently caressed its roughly smooth, dark red scales. I stared into large, fiery orange eyes as they stared into mine. I lightly patted my second best friend. My huge, reptilian, scaly, fire-blazing best friend…a dragon.

"Ready, Draxa?" I asked, her eyes following me as I walked around her and stopped at her mid-chest. I climbed onto her back and sat down on her lower neck. I tightly gripped the dark brown, leather reins that wrapped around her like a horse. Meanwhile, the hangar doors opened as I noticed Jake, walking his black horse, Kex, into one of the steel grey dropships. Once it was loaded up, the aircraft vertically took off and flew through the opened doors, along other multiple ships. I looked down at Draxa as I slightly grinned. "Let's go."

Draxa stood up on all four kegs and opened her massive wings. She started running towards the hangar door and leaped off of the edge. The wind carried the dragon by her wings as she started flying. The bright morning sun was currently blocked by the day's oncoming grey clouds. I pulled the reins to make sure that we follow the team.

As Draxa turned her head to look at me, I smiled at her. I've taken care of Draxa ever since we were both kids. Now, we're both grown. My smile faded when I looked up to see smoke rising from burning fires in the distance.


	2. Reapers Plus Shadows

**Reapers In The Shadows**

Chapter 2: Reapers Plus Shadows

_First POV [Jake]_

I patted Kex's neck and looked into his eyes. A slight smile formed on my lips before I looked at the other Reapers in the aircraft. All of them were sitting in their seats, either sharpening their blades or checking their assault rifles. Kex and I were the only ones standing up. I took the time to make sure that my pitch black, armored, hooded, long-sleeve shirt was covering my neck like a regular battle uniform. Suddenly, the red light turned on as the intercom activated. The voice of Calvin Tress, the best pilot in the Reaper ranks, sounded throughout the ship.

"_Reapers, get ready. 30 seconds to target zone."_

I walked around until I was on Kex's left and mounted on top of his back. I took a hold of the black leather reins and prepared myself. Meanwhile, all of the other Reapers stood up and double-checked their weapons.

"_15 seconds to target." _

I took a deep breath and looked down at my horse. "Get ready, Kex."

"_10 seconds."_

"Let's do this."

"_5…4…3…2…1…"_ The red light turned green as the dropship doors opened. The aircraft was hovering about 10 feet off the ground. _"Go! Go! Go!"_

I kicked Kex hard in the stomach and he took off as I tightened my grip on the reins. Kex leaped out of the dropship with the rest of the team following. I looked left and right to see the other dropships releasing more squads. The Reapers and Kex, with me riding him, sprinted out onto the grey-green battlefield. The Shadows started firing mortars at all of us. The explosions missed me and Kex, but as we kept getting closer to the Shadows' frontlines, the explosions became more frequent and got closer. I stood up slowly on Kex's back at that point.

"Alright, Kex. This is where I get off. When I give the word, you are gonna turn around and run back." I steadily kept my balance as we got closer to the Shadows, their pitch black armor and painted skull patterns darkened the battlefield as they charged across. I pulled out my tomahawk with my right hand and my combat knife with my left hand. "Now, Kex!"

The horse made a hard, braking turn as I jumped off of his back. Kex turned around and retreated back to the dropship. Meanwhile, I perfectly rolled forward and got back up to my feet and watched as Kex disappeared into the smoke. "Good boy."

I turned back to look at the Shadows as they got closer and closer to me. I readied my blades and sprinted towards the hostile forces. I slit a Shadow's throat with my combat knife and in the process, killed another by throwing my tomahawk, impaling him in the chest. I ran over to his dead body and pulled the tomahawk out of it. I turned around just in time to block an attack from multiple Shadows, three of 'em. I grabbed one's huge axe and blocked an attack from another. I spun around to block the third Shadow and continued the rotation by striking the second opponent in the head, killing him. I continued spinning before killing the third one. I turned to face the last one and brought the axe up above my head. I brought it down, impaling his head. I left the axe there and kicked the Shadow's body to the ground.

A shadow flew over my head before I looked up to see Eva riding her dark red dragon, Draxa. The two rained fire down upon the Shadows and cleared a path to the 100-level high building for me. This was a base for the Shadows and it was a major one. It had one of Shadow's main digital databases and it contained vital information about his plans. I looked up at Eva and turned on my radio communications earpiece. _"You're very welcome, Jake."_ I heard her say.

"Thanks for the help, Eva. I'll see you when I have the information downloaded onto the USB drive." I pulled out my dual pistols and killed the two guards that were standing at the main entrance. I pulled out a C17 explosive and placed it in the center of the door. I moved away and took cover about five feet from the door. I activated the DGP (Digital Glove Paired) that was attached to my left forearm. I pressed the 'Detonate' button and the C17 exploded, making a huge hole in the entrance.

I walked into the building and made my way up to the 75th floor, which is where the digital mainframe is located. I equipped the grappling hook that was attached to my right forearm and used it to reach the designated floor. I reached floor 75 and I found the mainframe. I was about to walk into the room until suddenly, without warning, Kade Vills, one of the more dangerous Shadows, tackled me into another large room. I brought my knees to my chest and kicked him off of me. We both got back up to our feet

"Did you really think it would be that easy, did you?" Kade snarled with his hissy voice in a combination of both humor and evil.

"It's not hard at all, considering the fact that you always run from a fight." I smirked.

"What?! I never run from a fight!" He started to get aggravated and I decided to take it further.

"Is that what I said? I didn't mean that. I'm just saying that you simply _advance backwards_." He reached his boiling point when I replied.

"Ughhh! Enough talk! Let's fight!"

"Let's go."

Kade charged towards me fast, poised to kill me. He activated his tech wing-jets while I stood my ground. I was ready for what was about to happen next. I pulled out a small, disc like device and prepared myself. When Kade got into my range, I gripped his arm tightly and, unknown to him, planted the disc on his back before throwing him out of the window behind me. The glass broke in millions of shards as he spun insanely through the air. Once he regained control, he darted for me. I just smirked and started walking away, knowing that I've already won. I brought up my DGP and pressed the 'Detonate' button.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kade was sort of cut off when he exploded about nine feet behind me. My smirk faded as I exited the room.

"No, you're not."

I walked back into the computer terminal mainframe room and pulled out a 100 gigabyte USB drive and plugged it in. I started going through the files and downloaded all of the Shadow's plans. Within a minute, it reached 100%. I pulled the drive out and put it back into my pocket. "That wasn't much of a challenge." Suddenly, without warning, the green computer screen blinked red as the alarm went off.

"_**Warning. Self-destruction sequence initiated. 1 minute until total detonation."**_

"Oh, shit." I started running for the window to jump out of, only to get blocked by the lockdown procedures. I burst into the staircase and ran up the stairs as fast as I could. "Eva, I've got the info, but I'm gonna need you to fly-by the base."

"_Why? What's wrong?" _She asked.

"This whole place is set to blow, and I need an extraction. I'm heading up to the roof now."

"_**30 seconds."**_

I busted through the door and looked around for Eva and Draxa. I started sprinting across the long-ass rooftop and prepared to jump off.

"_**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0."**_

I leaped from the edge of the rooftop as the base of the building exploded into flames. The explosions started climbing up until the whole place exploded into a million mixed shards of glass, fire, and metal. At that point, I was in free-fall. I looked around until I saw Draxa flying towards me. Instantly, she caught me as I landed on her back with both feet. I turned around to see Eva, slightly grinning as she wore her dark red hood over her head.

"You alright?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Eva." I replied before Draxa gave a low growl. "You too, Draxa."

"Let's get back to base."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, a bullet shot through my right shoulder and into Eva's left side. As she cried out in pain, I turned around to see Fredric Exo, the top shooter in the Shadows, holding a sniper rifle that was aimed at me. Draxa shook her tail around wildly and easily knocked Exo off.

I returned my attention back to Eva, as her wound bled slowly. I caught her when she fell back and held her in my arms. "It's going to be alright, Eva. You're going to be ok."


	3. Conversationalists

**Reapers In The Shadows**

Chapter 3: Conversationalists

_First POV [Eva]_

_1135 HR. _

"You wanted to see me earlier, brother?" I asked as I closed the door behind me. Xavier was looking out the window behind his desk. I kept a gentle hand on my bandaged left hip as I walked up to the table.

"Yes, I did." He answered simply.

"What for?" I curiously asked before Xavier turned around to face me, taking a seat at the desk.

"I wanted to talk to you about your recklessness." I started walking around the room, thinking about what he said.

I slightly chuckled before replying. "What? I haven't been reckless at all." I stopped walking around the room and turned to face Xavier. "Is that the only reason why you wanted to see me?"

My 30 year old brother paused before answering. "No, it's not." I went wide-eyed for a quick second.

"Really?"

"I heard what happened earlier today, and I just wanted to make sure that my little sister is ok." He explained.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Xavier. I'm 26 years old. I can take care of myself." I replied.

Xavier looked down at the desk and shook his head before looking back up at me. "I know, but after what happened all those years ago, I made myself a promise to protect you."

I put both of my arms on the desk and stared at my brother. "That's funny, seeing as how I'm the one covering your ass. You can't protect me forever." Xavier stood up and did the same.

"Neither can Jake."

"At least, I work better with him than I do with you." That's when the shouting started.

"That's 'cause you two have been best friends for 23 years!"

I started to get pissed. "Xavier, why are you making this so damn difficult?!"

"You're the one making it difficult!"

"You started this whole thing in the first place!" At this point, I was completely pissed off and I started losing it. "Every time I go out there, one thing runs through my mind: where the hell is my brother? The one who promised Mom and Dad that he would protect me, no matter the cost?"

"Eva, calm down!"

"No, I'm not gonna calm down! If you truly acted like my older brother, you wouldn't act like my boss. One other thing: don't you ever talk shit about Jake! He has protected me more than you ever have! He understands me more than you do! You know what else?"

"What, Eva?!"

"Unlike you, Jake actually gives a damn."

"Both of you shut it!" Xavier and I both turned to see Jake, standing in the doorway. He slammed the door shut before walking straight towards us. "Have you two ever gotten along in the last 13 years?" He looked at the two of us, shamefully.

"Jake, stay out of this. It doesn't concern you." Xavier said.

"Xavier, you and I both know damn well that this concerns me. Out of the three of us, you're the adult here. But the fact that I have to be the adult to the adult is way beyond me. The two of you need to stop fighting all the time!" Jake looked at Xavier. "Xavier, you're her brother. Start acting like it." Jake looked at me. "Eva, you're his sister. Listen to him. We should be fighting the enemy, not each other." Xavier and I both looked at each other as Jake walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna go talk to Draxa for a while. I'll see you for training later." I made my exit. I walked through the halls as I made my way to Hangar 1D. I opened the gate to Draxa's pen and entered before closing it behind me. I ran my hand against the wall and flipped a switch, turning on the torches in the pen. Draxa was sitting on all four legs as she looked up to see me.

"_Eva? Does your wound hurt?"_ She mentally asked me with her young, feminine, teenage voice. Draxa communicated with me through telepathy. I spoke out loud while her mind spoke for her.

"I'm fine, Draxa, but it's nice to know that you care." I answered with a small smile that quickly faded away. I sighed as I took a seat with both my back and head propped up against Draxa's right arm.

"_What's wrong? You seem depressed."_

"It's nothing, Draxa." I quickly tried to steer away from the subject, but to no avail.

"_Tell me."_

"Alright, I'll tell you." I replied before Draxa turned her head to look at me, creating a four-foot gap between the two of us. "I have two problems I'm currently trying to deal with right now. One of them happening to be a recent argument with my older brother, but Jake broke up the fight."

"_What were you and Xavier arguing about?"_

"We were yelling at each other about my protection. I told Xavier that he can't protect me forever. He also said Jake couldn't either. Xavier made a promise to our parents and himself to keep me safe, no matter what. When I'm out there on the battlefield, rarely is he there. I got pissed off and I yelled at Xavier, telling him that Jake has been the one protecting me." At this point of explanation, I stood up and got a little louder as I continued. Thank God, the pen is sound-proof. "Jake understands me more than anyone else, but what pisses me off is the fact that my older brother doesn't understand me as much as my best friend does! Jake cares more than Xavier does! Jake, in fact, actually has to be the adult of the group, regardless of the fact that Xavier is the oldest out of the three of us! Xavier is the one who left me outside!"

Tears started streaming down the side of my face as I finished. "DAMN IT!" I punched the titanium wall so hard that I had made a small, but noticeable dent. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands.

"_What's the other problem?"_ Draxa curiously asked.

I wiped the tears from my eyes before replying. "Jake and I have been best friends for 23 years."

"_Right."_

"I'm hoping that Jake and I could be more than best friends." Suddenly, the alarm blared throughout the entire place.


End file.
